


[塞埃拉&暗战小队]Voidsent

by timelesssea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Makeup, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelesssea/pseuds/timelesssea
Summary: ·塞埃拉，暗战小队，和一点点蛇心·OOC，大量捏造和脑补·再优秀的演员也有露出破绽的时候
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[塞埃拉&暗战小队]Voidsent

晴空万里。

村庄中央种着一棵巨大的妖精树，远看像一蓬紫色的云雾。午后灿烂的阳光穿过树叶，在树下的人捧着的书页上摇晃。身着发旧长袍的学者拂去一片正巧落在书缝间的暗紫色落叶，道：“此地偏僻，我的藏书中和异界魔物有关的也只有这本，要是能帮上各位的忙就再好不过了。”几个脑袋煞有介事地围观着那本只有巴掌大的，内页泛黄的书，即使其中的大部分人并不能读懂里头复杂的古代文字。

“感谢您的协助。……好了，把书还给人家。”站在队伍后方的清瘦魔法师开口，他个子高，不必凑上前就能看到书上的字，虽然他不明白，除了读得懂古代文字的拉蜜图，其他几个压根分不清魔物种类的家伙挤在前面是为什么。被他训斥的猫秘女性吐了吐舌头，把那本小书还给村落的学者：“多谢，有进展的话我们会来汇报的。”

“那我们走吧。”他们的队长提议。于是一行人走到僻静处，打算整理收集到的情报。

说是委托，这更像一件偶然发生的怪事，而以阿尔博特的性子绝不会置之不理。他们借住的这座村庄里断断续续地有牲畜失踪，不像是寻常野兽所为，没有丝毫痕迹，也找不到尸体。

“这村子位置偏僻，连旅行商人都不怎么来，居民之间知根知底，也不像是人为……”

“那就是猎豹之类的吧。”拉蜜图举起两手，合拢指尖，做出野兽咔嚓咬断猎物的模样，“会不会有什么大家伙，能一口吞下整头羊？”

“如果真有这种体型的猎物的话，恐怕早就传开了吧。”任妲·芮反驳道，“越是巨型的野兽，越容易留下出没的痕迹。奇怪的声响、血迹、爪痕、粪便里的羽毛和骨头……可这回什么都没有。”

布兰登总结：“所以，虽然不太可能，也只能怀疑到魔物身上了。而且不是寻常那些，是村落里流传的，从空洞中出现的行踪诡异的魔物。”

队伍内唯一称得上对异界魔物有所研究的——或者说曾经亲历过的奈贝尔特沉吟片刻：“尽管如此，魔物可能是有人刻意召唤的，也可能是通过自然产生的空洞来到我们的世界的。目前还不能定论是哪一种，我们不如兵分两路，一部分人调查附近有没有可疑之人，一部分人找找以太流动异常的地区。”他叹了口气，“这附近借不到观测以太的仪器，所以我建议由擅长魔法的人负责后者，其他人进行调查。……阿尔博特，你觉得可以吗？”他望向他们的队长。毫不犹豫地，阿尔博特直接表达了对头脑聪慧的同伴的钦佩：“真不愧是你，就这么办吧！那我先承认，我不太擅长魔法。” 任妲·芮附和：“我也比较喜欢和活人打交道。”

奈贝尔特点头，转而望向早已注视着自己的治疗师：“那拉蜜图和我一起调查时空裂缝。”

“虽然我也不是对魔法一窍不通……”布兰登踌躇片刻，“但阿尔博特和任妲·芮得有人看着，免得他们打草惊蛇。”不等两人反驳，魔法师们便沉着地点点头，替两人做了决定。

“那……”众人望向从方才开始一直站在队伍后方安静地听着，沉默不语的女剑士。她身上银白的铠甲在阳光下闪着耀目的光，几乎让人睁不开眼。塞埃拉选择了稳妥的答案：“我和拉蜜图他们一起吧，万一发生什么的话，有个能冲在前面的人也是好事。”如她料想的那样，众人点头同意。

出发前，拉蜜图表示想再看看家畜失踪的棚子，找找遗漏的线索。曾经能塞四五头牛的草棚里如今显得空荡荡的，只剩唯一幸存的一头牛，在角落里机械地咀嚼干草。

“果然什么痕迹都没有，怎么会这样呢……”

塞埃拉听见治疗师的自言自语，她跟在后面，没有靠近——因为她知道这只可能是虚无界的住民所为，但她也不可能给阿尔博特他们任何提示，只能等待真相被他们自己发现。她盯着草棚里仅剩的一头牛，给自己不知往哪儿搁的眼神和思绪找个落脚之处。那只四足动物重复着单调的动作，嘴唇随着咀嚼蠕动，牙齿咬碎干草，一口，又一口，枯黄的碎屑消失在覆盖皮毛的巨大身躯深处。干草通过它的数个胃部，最后变成生存所需的能量，让它粗壮的尾巴能够甩一甩，徒劳地驱赶萦绕在它周围的蚊蝇。一口，又一口，它就这么活下去。塞埃拉想，要是它有思绪，会觉得奇怪吗？过去一起生活的同类突然在一夜间消失了，它会感到恐惧吗？它又会不会重新思考自己今后的生命呢？

但那头牛只是机械地，沉默地咀嚼着。

“要是你能告诉我们什么就好了。”拉蜜图伸手抚摸牛穿了鼻环的鼻子，它仿佛没有感觉，只喷出几股粗气，像可怜它形单影只，拉蜜图又拍了拍它的头，“不过，我们一定会替你的同伴查明真相的！”

要说真相，踏入森林的那一刻，她就明白了。这地方的以太含量丰沛，本应是一片沃土，却因为地脉紊乱而像暗礁密布的海域般充满了异常的以太浓度差，天然容易出现连接异界的空洞。感谢她的同伴们献出的“心”的力量，她不必借助魔法或仪器，就能感到脚下地脉的流动，不可见的事物在她眼里犹如天上明亮的星星一般历历在目。有时，她甚至要刻意压抑自己的力量，好让阿尔博特他们因为这是她认真修炼的结果。

比如现在，她跟在奈贝尔特和拉蜜图背后，那两人正认真地将自己的魔力播撒在环境中，施术者的魔力碰到层层叠叠的万物，又轻柔地弹回来，描绘着一切有生命和无生命的物体的形状，它们静默的呼吸和温度，它们在整个星球的循环中扮演的角色，犹如银河中沿星轨各司其职地行进的星。魔法师们小心翼翼地查探着异常的位置，像在整齐的绣布上寻找错误的针脚。

是那里没错了。塞埃拉将视线投向林间潺潺的小溪，它依平缓的地势畅通无阻地在树木间穿梭，像一条时隐时现的银蛇。就在那附近，自然界的生命力流向了某个看不见的凹陷，细微而切实地消失于这个世界。再加上一点复杂的秘术，想必在这附近召唤虚无界的住民也并非难事……塞埃拉想，她的思绪好像也同那几丝不可见的以太一样流向了这个世界之外，微不足道的，甚至不足以令一只昆虫呼吸一口空气的以太，像灰尘一样，从一个时空流向另一个时空。

果然她的同伴们也发现了异常。奈贝尔特沉吟片刻：“但仅凭此处的流动还不足以推测真相，不妨再看看附近有没有仪式的痕迹吧。”三人又散开，这附近并无野兽，塞埃拉便逐渐与那两人走远。在离异常节点数十星米开外的地方，她看见树木上留着奇怪的刻痕。要说这是什么，她再熟悉不过——“影之王”的标记。

竟抓到了自己的爪牙，她苦笑，这也不是第一次了。甚至有那么几回，她听从无影的指示，故意给暗之战士他们安排了几场胜利的英雄戏码，有些是为了令她扮演一个可靠的同伴换取信任，有些是为了巧妙地转移阿尔博特他们的注意力，有些是为了夺取他们的力量……她以女剑士席尔瓦的身份杀死影之王的追随者，那些人至死都不知道侩子手竟是自己的主人。对此她毫无悔意，至于阿尔博特他们，也是一样。整个世界都是她的舞台，所有的人都是她的傀儡，而她既是演员也是编剧，为的是把这世界推向终幕。

恐怕是影之王的追随者从哪里听说了召唤异界之物的方法吧……她想，要不要把这个发现告诉他们呢？也无妨，她早已忘记了何为焦急。一切总会到手的，就像她得到这些英雄们的心一样，时机成熟，一切自然水到渠成。

“喂，来看看这个！”她高呼。几秒后远处传来悉悉窣窣的脚步声，她的同伴走来。稍一查看，拉蜜图惊呼：“竟然又是这家伙……难道没办法再找到这群人了吗？”

“未必，这附近还有相似的标记，恐怕仪式进行了不止一次。”

塞埃拉开口：“那他们可能还需要更多魔物。我们在这里守株待兔几日，看会不会找到他们。”

他们又转了一圈，甚至找到了敌人藏起来的仪式道具：照明的蜡烛、几瓶不会凝固的魔物的血、还有几张破旧的羊皮纸。他们把这些东西仔细地放回原处，回村落与阿尔博特汇合。

“那就对得上了，”阿尔博特道，“虽然没有见到人，但有人说半夜听见了陆行鸟篷车的声音。”

“也是自然。这种仪式需要大量的魔力，他们一定不止一人。”

“那么，我们……”

塞埃拉站在奈贝尔特身后，适时地参与话题，添上几句不痛不痒的细节，这件事她已经习以为常，因此可以分出心观察他们每个人。阿尔博特没来得及擦掉的，额头上的汗；布兰登的剑，从他的表情来看，今天应该没有出鞘；喋喋不休的任妲·芮正在说调查时的趣事，主角是阿尔博特；拉蜜图全神贯注地听着；她看不见奈贝尔特的脸，这群人之中她最提防他，好在她掌握了最安全的距离，互不相见即可。

此时已经是傍晚，她的眼神落到沉湎于暮色中的村庄上，在零星的矮房旁，草垛的巨大阴影里，几个孩子正好奇地望着他们。狗朝陌生人吠叫，被主人训斥几句便噤声。而主人也不进屋，驻在原地，远远地打量他们，像打量一群突然闯入的珍兽。

……这是他们不会注意到的事。她自大地想，他们总以为英雄到哪里都是受欢迎的，但更多的人比起失踪家畜的真相更希望生活早日恢复没有外人的平静。他们不会想到这些。

“席尔瓦！”她听见阿尔博特喊她的假名，回头对上矮她一头的战士亮晶晶的眼睛，“多谢你，要不是你发现了那些标记，我们还得浪费好几天吧！”

“说什么呢，即使我没注意到，拉蜜图和奈贝尔特也会发现的。”

“但看见的人还是你嘛！你能不能老实些，接受队长的夸奖？”阿尔博特大笑，拍她的肩，往村落里借住的人家那里走，“现在我们去吃点饭，今晚就看看能不能蹲到那群人吧！”

她也笑，英雄从没有停下脚步的日子。

之后的事情变得很简单。就像无数次上演过的那样，伺机而动的英雄们发现了贼人，他们竟真的打开了一个算不得大的空洞。于是英雄们一拥而上，将他们拿下。这本该是重复了无数次的故事，直到她注意到空洞中探出的非人之物的躯体。

下意识地，她将剑捅向了它。也在同一刻，她感到一阵熟悉的，铺天盖地的眩晕。

……为什么我会在这东西身上发动超越之力呢，塞埃拉在失去意识前想。

她看见世界像洪水中的泥像一般融化，原本是房屋，是雕塑，是人的东西像烈火炙烤的蜡像般失去形状，融进污淖的河里。她却古怪地幸免遇难，明明她还是个只能用“弱小”来形容的少女。

在灾难发生之前，她听说过这个世界中的英雄，听说他们会利用“圣石”的力量，保护这个世界。她问为什么呢，被她仰望的大人挠了挠头，说大概是因为圣石里有蛮神的力量吧。她有没有再问“蛮神”是什么呢……

记忆忘记了这些事情。但她记得，在世界毁灭的那一天，她应该见到了英雄。当时，她无法理解所见之物，因为它们的大小好像超出了她认知中常识的范畴。英雄有着遮蔽天空的漆黑翅膀，或者就是天空本身。它们发出灵魂被撕裂的凄惨嚎叫，整个世界都听见它们失败的痛哭，最后这声音也消失了，取而代之的是生灵的哀嚎。黑暗在膨胀，那无边无际的黑暗里流下血雨，所触及的东西无一例外成了黑暗本身。

吸收了无数生命的黑色河流一路流淌，流淌，最后整个行星变成漆黑的深潭。她不知该有什么反应，更不知道自己为何被留下来见证这一切。令人绝望的漫长时间后，黑水中浮现出怪物的影子，用旧居民孵化出的怪物成了这个世界的新居民。

……

再后来她见到了幸存者，比她更小一些的孩子，她终于明白自己的使命，原来自己应该是这个世界的英雄。那为什么在那一刻，我只能看着天空被怪物染成漆黑呢？难道说我也注定要变成这样的怪物？

蛇心问她，什么怪物？

她讶然，你没见过吗，让世界变成虚无的，曾经的英雄。蛇心有些不好意思地回答，恐怕那个时候我还没有出生。于是她沉默，原来已经过了这么久。久到那些黑水中冒出来的怪物都能建立一套秩序，不断滋生新的罪恶。

但无论是她还是蛇心都不可能把世界变回原样。她不喜欢外界给他们的世界起的名字，好像这里什么都没有，这里明明有很多东西……只是以错误的形态存在着而已。

……

她没再过问蛇心的事情，想来对方对她也是一样。唯独前往第一世界之前，她见到了白袍的无影身边同样身着白袍的蛇心。

他应该是说了些无谓的话，像是如果我能和你一起战斗就好了啊，希望你成功啊之类的事。那好像已经是太久太久之前，她记不得，也不觉得有必要去记。她向他道别，带着她的长剑和席尔瓦的新名字。

英雄会有的，至于是一个人还是一群人，并不重要。只要完成英雄的业绩，不就可以了吗？

她呼吸着第一世界的空气，头一遭回忆起了世界原本的模样。没错，是这样的，有白天与黑夜，每个季节有不同的气味，有心的人类和其他生物一起活着的世界……

她的世界也会恢复成这样，在她完成使命之后。

……

她又看见自己杀死的妖异，某些世界的人如此称呼虚无界的住民。它长着人的躯体，却没有五官，只有触手般的四肢，像用其他造物的边角料随意捏成的玩具，即使在它的同类眼中，它也是可随意猎杀的虫豸一般的低级东西。

你是谁呢，你是我没能拯救的哪个人呢，还是说，所有我没能拯救的人都融成了一体，变成灰烬和眼泪揉成的恶魔，每一个面目全非的人身上都承载了一个世界的记忆。

她问，妖异在她的剑尖丑恶地蠕动，最后化成了一滩血。她在血海中独自一人。

……

她又看见蛇心，这下她确信这是一场梦。因为蛇心从未这样直视过她的眼睛，他好像总有些后来者的怯懦，好像自认在她面前逃避了某些责任。

这个她幻想出的蛇心说，塞埃拉，我虽然能认出你，了解你，理解你，却无法消解你的痛苦……而那些能让你露出笑容你的人，却注定与你背道而驰……

不。她厌恶地回答，你只是希望你能了解我而已。少年顿住了，一瞬间，他脸上露出极其痛苦的神色，但很快被他常用的，隐忍却又流露出疼痛的表情所取代。

她叹气，终究没有开口，她想说怎么可能呢，见过世界曾经的模样的她，与彼时心智未能完全理解这一切的他之间，有某些无法弥合的东西，那是窥探记忆或阅读史书或注视他人悲伤的眼睛都无法代替的东西。

她想说些什么，像她肩负使命离开的那天一样，一个手持长剑的剑士对一个身着白色长袍的古怪小孩云淡风轻地告别。她想起来了，她当时说，那我走了。必须仰视才能对上她的眼神的少年突兀地向前一步，好像要向她嘱托什么，但他的脚步被主人犹豫的心拉住了。他最后应该说了些一路走好或者只是再见之类平淡的词，没有说你一定要成功，一定要拯救我们的世界。那像是说给英雄听的道别，而英雄们要么有去无回地战死沙场，与临别之时的意气风发形成悲壮的对比，要么凯旋而归，披风和离去时一样像一面残破也壮志凌云的旗帜。但他们不是。

这次，梦里的少年没有等她，或者她的大脑想象不出蛇心会有什么样的反应，她既有以坦言伤害别人的畅快又难以抑制地感到懊悔，她就在这样的心情中醒来。诺弗兰特的夜风从开了一条缝的窗里吹来，散在她因梦境的余韵而颤抖的心跳里。

她偏头，看见阿尔博特惊喜的眼睛。还没来得及惊讶，对方兴冲冲地拉住她——她这才发现自己还穿着铠甲，时间应该没过多久——说：“就等你了！宴会要开始了！”

一时间她疑心自己还没醒：“为什么要等我……”

“你不在的话可开始不了啊！毕竟村民说这是给驱除了妖异的英雄举办的宴会。”背着斧子的阿尔博特蹲在她床边，诚恳地问，“你现在能走了吗？我有点饿，他们说准备了烤肉和酒。”

她忍不住想笑，尽管这笑意马上在她心里泛出更多的疼，她说：“行啊，走吧。”

走到门口，阿尔博特忽然回头，神神秘秘地警告她：“对了，别怪我没提醒你，他们可要好好声讨你一顿呢。”

“什么？”她不解。阿尔博特先她一步推开了门，门后一阵喧闹。她先被拉蜜图抱住了腿：“我说你啊！一个人偷偷练了不少吧，但是短时间内给身体造成这么大的负担会出问题的！作为小队的治疗师，我现在要严格控制你锻炼的时间。”

她还没回话，被任妲·芮推着往前走，坐到中间替她空出的位置上。“这就是斩杀妖异的英雄哦！”旁边有小孩爆发出一阵欢呼声。她的酒杯被斟满了。有人说，让英雄第一个喝我们新开的酒吧，这可是很吉利的，虽然只是自酿的粗酒，但出了这儿哪里都喝不到哦。所有人期待地望着她。

于是她端起酒杯饮了一口，竟怀疑自己的笑里漏洞百出。

酒过三巡，话又回到了今天的意外上，当然要总结一下席尔瓦的问题，已经喝醉的众人大嚷，半是强迫地让悄悄挪了座位的她坐回中间。于是，被她偷走了力量的人围在她周围，七嘴八舌地进行着一场对她平日行为的声讨会，说她表面沉稳却不爱惜自己的身体；说她从不参与夜间的女子会（“你们还有这种活动吗？”阿尔博特问）；说她有些地方比奈贝尔特更矜持，是唯一一个布兰登都不知道酒量的人。

“今天你可得好好喝一顿啊！”魔剑士把一满杯的酒推到她面前。这时治疗师也沉醉于酒的芳醇而无暇顾及他劝酒的行为了。

她明明应该像自己早已习惯的那样，笑着敷衍过去。

但她却只能端起酒杯痛饮一口，低头时两滴眼泪狼狈地跌进酒里，没关系，醉酒的人眼里看不出破绽，他们笑着推搡上来，大嚷着这才爽气，拍桌让侍者再进两箱酒，不，还是三箱吧，难得有塞埃拉也喜欢的酒啊。苦涩从口腔一路灌进胃里。她忽然想，他们的心是诅咒，他们的心填补了她本该空缺的地方，让她明白了她本不该拥有的东西，而她必须再把那些感情挖出来，因为只有这样她才是一把能斩人的剑。

她望向桌对面的阿尔博特，那家伙早喝醉了，趴在桌上一动不动，朝她露出一个被灯光照得发红的栗色脑袋，手还固执而可笑地抓着酒杯的把手。不会有人比他更令她嫉恨，他可是堂堂正正的英雄啊！下一个就是他，她要把他的力量也化为己用，把这些英雄的血和骨磨成墨，就用他们的死来书写她的史诗……这个世界的消亡将化作她的世界涅槃的火……

她终有一日要回到那里去，而那里一定不会再是一片虚无，她泪流满面地想，她要成为虚无界的英雄。


End file.
